skipping stones
by bluegames
Summary: The people who made Dominique who she is. Final chapter: Scorpius Malfoy. Dom's finally healing.
1. Victoire Weasley

**skipping stones**

****_the people who made Dominique who she is_

* * *

**Victoire Weasley**

Even when they were younger, Victoire was the "better" sister. She finished all her vegetables, never cried, and was just so _freaking beautiful_. Then there was Dominique, the one who threw fits, was always covered in mud, and preferred playing Quidditch with her older cousins than sitting inside with dolls.

As they got older, more and more people said to her '_Just try to act a little more like Victoire, will you, Domi?_' For years, she did just that. She tried, she really did. But Dominique was never meant to be _polite_, or _kind_, or _quiet_. She's a shineshineglitter girl, meant to be in the spotlight. On her fifteenth birthday, she decides she has enough of being second. With her cousin (more like sister, they were practically raised together) Lily, Dominique gets a tattoo.

It's a downward spiral from there. She dyes green streaks in her hair (she's a Slytherin, did you know?), gets a belly button piercing, and develops an attitude so sarcastic and biting that no one dares try to compare her to _prettyperfectpolite_ Victoire ever again.


	2. Lily Luna Potter

**skipping stones**

****#2

* * *

**Lily Luna Potter**

She wasn't like Dominique, who's all freezing blue-grey eyes and red-lipped smirks. Lily was _sweet_, like sunshine and candy apples and light rain. Dominique usually hates people like that, but somehow Lily became one of the most important people in her life.

She couldn't remember a time when Lily wasn't there to fix her last mistake or dry her (secret) tears. They're best friends, they're cousins, they're practically the same person. Dominique knew everything about her (she hated the color yellow, had a serious fear of heights, and sometimes despised that her father is famous), and Lily was probably the only person who could figure Dominique out. So of course, it hit Dom pretty hard when Lily killed herself.

Everyone cried for days, wallowing in their own misery. But all Dominique wanted to do was scream. It wasn't _fair_, because Lily was kind and compassionate and _oh my god, why did she do this? _The letter they found on her pillow was short, to the point. At least, that's what Louis told her. Dominique didn't dare read it herself; she didn't want to know the secret woes that plagued Lily Potter.

During the funeral, everyone looked at her, accusation in their stares. _She was supposed to be your best friend, _their eyes said, _h__ow did you not know this was coming? _She clutched her Aunt Ginny's hand like a lifeline and stared straight ahead, determined to ignore the glares. She wore an icy mask the whole time, only sparing a few quick moments with her second favorite cousin (oh wait, _first_, now that Lily was...dead), James, before rushing out of there. Immediately after returning to her house, she packed her bags and left for Romania. It was selfish, she knew. But she needed to get away.


	3. Teddy Lupin

**skipping stones**

**#3**

* * *

**Teddy Lupin**

She's been in love with him since she was five years old. She stood in King's Cross Station when he was eleven and leaving for Hogwarts, gripping his hand as she made him promise to write "_everyday, Teddy. Pinky swear?" _And while staring up at him, she remembers thinking she was going to marry him someday.

Fast-forward fourteen years, and he's getting married. Not to her, _oh, no, of course not_, because it's always been TeddyandVictoire, hasn't it? She came back from Romania, came back from the _dragons_, for this torture. The worst part is, there's no Lily to vent and cry and get drunk with afterwards. Because Lily's _dead_, remember (as if she could forget)? Standing there in her awful pink bridesmaid dress, watching Teddy forever promise himself to her _sister_, something inside Dominique breaks.

That night, she cries alone in her room and no one can figure out what's wrong. She can't help but think that _Lily_ would know, but unlike all the past times this has ever happened, there's no Lily to call and fix things. So she curls up into a tighter ball and cries. She cries for Lily, for Victoire, for Teddy, for herself, and for every goddamn thing that's led to this moment.


	4. Lorcan & Lysander Scamander

**skipping stones**

**#4**

* * *

**Lysander and Lorcan Scamander**

It's almost a year later when Dominique decides that she needs to come home. Hugging her Uncle Charlie goodbye, she promises letters and visits, and then she's gone. Stumbling from the Burrow fireplace, Dominique is surprised at the calmness of the large house. Usually, there were sounds of laughter and footsteps and voices rising and falling throughout it, but now it was completely quiet. She looks around, hoping to spot Grandma Wesley or at least one of the cousins. "Hello?" she calls. "Anybody?" All that answers her is the silence. She's confused, so she grabs the Floo powder, steps into the fireplace, and disappears in a flash of green smoke.

She couldn't go Shell Cottage, being not even close to ready to see her parents and siblings, so she ends up at the Scamander house.

Feeling a little awkward just standing in their living room with everyone staring at her like she's an alien, Dominique hops from foot to foot and smiles sheepishly at them, "Hi, everybody."

Of course, they welcome her because Dominique spent the better part of her childhood making mischief with the Scamander boys (along with Lily, but she doesn't want to think about that).

She stays there for about 3 weeks before her Maman catches wind of it and demands she comes home. The night before she has to leave, she lies with Lorcan and Lysander on the roof and watches the stars. They're quiet, which is normal for Lorcan (who's always daydreaming), but not for Lysander (who's way too outgoing to stand silence).

"Hey, Ly?" she whispers into the dark, her eyes still on the stars. "Yeah?" he whispers back and she almost smiles because it nearly feels like everything's normal and she's just here for a visit, not hiding from her family, "Do you miss her?"

Lysander looks at her from the corner of his eyes, "Yeah…you?" She nods slowly and almost begins to cry when both of the Scamander boys grab her hands. They stay on the room all night, talking about loss, Lily, and all the little spaces in between.

And in the morning, her Maman and Aunt Luna find the three of them up there, asleep and hands still tightly clasped.


	5. Scorpius Malfoy

**skipping stones**

**#5**

* * *

**Scorpius Malfoy**

It's the anniversary of Lily's death and Dominique just wants to get completely wasted and forget that a year ago, her best friend left her forever. Sitting alone at the Hogs Head, she downs glass after glass of firewhisky until she can barely see straight. She decides that she's had enough and stumbles out of the bar, running smack into somebody. Reeling backwards, she trips over her own feet and falls into the snow. "Ow, you 'tupid asshawl." she moans.

"Wow, Dominique. Very classy," a familiar voice says. She looks up, straight into Scorpius Malfoy's grey eyes. Pulling herself to her feet, Dominique lurches forward for a hug, "Ay, Scorpy, whatcha doin' 'ere?"

He gently detangles himself from her, "I could ask you the same thing." She's confused; didn't he know what today was? Everyone should know, because Lily Potter was her best friend and everyone should hurt like she's hurting. Looking at him, she remembers that he and Lily were close. _Oh, so it's okay to talk about her then, _Dominique thinks because she just _fucking __hates__ it_ when people go on about her like they knew her.

"Lily," she whispers. Something deep flashes in Scorpius's emotionless eyes, but he doesn't say a word. She exhales just to see her breath in the mid-January air, "Hey, Scorp, did you love 'er? 'Cause I think she loved you."

He glares and shuffles his feet. "No, 'course not," he says, but she's almost positive he's as broken as she is. A moment of silence falls upon them and Dominique can barely stand it. Crossing her arms and shivering (because everything is just so cold and the wind is biting and she feels like she's going to fall apart), she whimpers, "I miss her."

"Yeah. I know," he says and he's back to being the impassive, blank-expressioned Scorpius Malfoy, and for some reason this makes her angry.

"No, you don'. _I miss her_ 'cause she wasss mah bes' frien' and I don' get how she jus' had ta leave and I'm breakin' withou' her. She was sooo nice, did you know that, Scorp? Did I tell you that I miss her, cause I reallyreallyreally do." Bawling now, Dominique slips on the snow and nearly tumbles over again. Sighing, Scorpius puts his arm around her shoulders and helps her stand.

That's how it begins.


End file.
